1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle control device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle control device having a wire receiving passageway for guiding a wire from a shift unit.
2. Background Information
Most bicycles use bicycle control devices to operate various bicycle components to perform such functions as shifting gears and braking. These bicycle control devices can mechanically, electrically or hydraulically operate the bicycle components. The bicycle control devices are often provided on a handlebar of the bicycle with a mechanical wire, an electrical wire or a hydraulic hose interconnecting the bicycle control device to the bicycle component. When the bicycle control device is installed on the handlebar, the bicycle control device will have a different configuration depending on the type of handlebar. In recent years, some bicycle control devices include both shifting and braking functions.